


Io, te & il tasso

by Diana924



Category: New Girl
Genre: Bucky is the smartes, Bucky the Badger, Cockblocking, F/M, Fluff, p0rn fest fill, post 2x25
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Non era come se l’erano immaginato ma non poterono fare a meno di ridere prima di alzarsi dal letto di corsa, Bucky aveva già dimostrato come fosse irritabile, e forse era meglio concludere quello che stavano facendo sul sedile posteriore. Senza Bucky in giro.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Io, te & il tasso

Per quanto la macchina avesse il pieno avevano appena passato il confine con il Messico si erano dovuti fermare nel primo motel, con la macchina che chiedeva pietà.

Certo, il matrimonio di Cece non era andato come credevano, ma almeno loro due si erano finalmente chiariti, grazie a Wilson e soprattutto al tasso, ma questo non doveva saperlo nessuno.

Sapevano cosa fare, e quello era il momento giusto, anche se il luogo non era migliori ma almeno avrebbero avuto un po’ di privacy pensarono entrambi prima di finire sul letto.

Fu difficile togliere il sari di Jess ma vi riuscirono dopo qualche minuto di defiance, ridendo e scherzando come avevano sempre fatto, anche mentre si baciavano e lei rimuoveva in fretta i suoi vestiti, c’era un rumore strano nel condotto dell’aria ma sul momento non ci pensarono.

Si baciarono lentamente mentre Nick lentamente la preparava e Jess gemette, Nick era quello giusto, nonostante forse suo padre avesse ragione e in sottofondo si sentisse Cotton Eye Joe, ma non voleva pensarci, non mentre si stringeva a lui portando le sue mani sulle sue spalle.

Fu strano farlo in quella stanza del motel con quella canzone in sottofondo e un rumore sospetto che veniva dal condotto dell’aria, ma erano più impegnati ad assaporare ogni centimetro di pelle dell’altro e a toccare quanta più pelle potevano per preoccuparsi di quelle inerzie. Jess gemette cercando nuovamente le labbra di Nick che la strinse a sé accarezzandola lentamente.

Era tutto perfetto, i loro baci, il modo in cui si toccavano, i loro corpi che sembravano nati per essere fusi in uno solo in quella maniera, erano così vicini, ancora una piccola spinta, un ultimo bacio e … si udì un rumore di crollo e videro qualcosa che planava ai piedi del letto: Bucky, che si erse in tutta la sua tassesca irritazione.

Non era come se l’erano immaginato ma non poterono fare a meno di ridere prima di alzarsi dal letto di corsa, Bucky aveva già dimostrato come fosse irritabile, e forse era meglio concludere quello che stavano facendo sul sedile posteriore. Senza Bucky in giro.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato all'Elisa M che è una grande fan della Ness ( anche se la sua OTP è lei con Nick ), e che ha adorato Bucky il tasso


End file.
